Sorpresas
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: No era exactamente así como esperaba pasar su cumpleaños número veintinueve.


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Tras una ajetreada y problemática tarde, rutina a la cual estaba acostumbrado desde hace algunos años, Uryuu Ishida había acabado su turno en el Hospital y se dirigía a su hogar en su automóvil.

Un capuccino, del cual había sido bebido solamente dos sorbos por el corto minuto que le tomó apearse y cerrar las puertas, descanzaba en el portavazos.

Compró la bebida por el poco retraso que le llevaría obtenerla, para llegar cuanto antes a la comodidad de su casa. No se sentía en condiciones de estar en un sitio abierto, como un Café, teniendo en cuenta todo el estrés que apenas era disimulable luego de horas de trabajo en la zona de emergencias... y también los restos de sudor en su cabello y rostro que, a pesar de limpiar con toallitas húmedas, sentía pegajosos.

Ese día no fue diferente de los demás; perdiendo algunas vidas, salvando otras; y si no hubiera recibido felicitaciones en su ingreso, y algunas tras salir ahora durante la tarde ya oscurecida, definitivamente habría olvidado que ese día era su cumpleaños número veintinueve.

En especial porque las principales personas de recordárselo, no estaban con él ese día.

Chad, quien estaba pasando una temporada en México, le envió un e-mail a su móvil informándole que le traería un recuerdo como regalo, a su regreso. Tatsuki y Keigo, como pareja, le dieron un pequeño presente, el segundo felicitándole además en nombre de Mizuiro quien decidió visitar el Penthouse de su nueva conquista residente en Osaka.

Ichigo y Orihime, por otro lado, ya hace varios meses que no vivían en el Mundo humano; a petición del comandante Kyoraku, debieron abandonar sus vidas mortales para irse rumbo a la Sociedad de Almas debido al creciente poder de Kazui; sin embargo, de algún modo pudieron conectar señales y enviar una videollamada desde el otro mundo a su smarthphone. Así fue como se sumaron Renji y Rukia para darle felicitaciones, ella diciéndole que le enviaría algo con Ichigo y Orihime cuando volvieran a visitar a sus hermanas y así agradecerle por los hermosos vestidos que siempre diseña para ella.

Con una risa contenido recordó a los pequeños, ambos le habían enseñado un dibujo que hicieron para él. El niño y la niña tan rebosantes de orgullo, ante la sonrisa que les dio después de observar un cartel, en donde los reconocidos conejos interpretaban a las dos familias sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un pastel datando la fecha y su número de años.

Realmente sus amigos lo hicieron muy feliz con el detalle, llegando a provocarle una alegría que se mantuvo desde el mediodía hacia éste momento.

Aun así, todo poseía su límite. Esa felicidad se fue esfumando ante la tensión en los músculos de sus manos. Ésta no parecía superar aún el esfuerzo, por mucho reiatsu que poseyera su alma.

Eso era señal que en verdad estaba agotado, su cuerpo para ser más precisos.

—Siento que podría dormir hasta la siguiente tarde —confesó con irritación repentina, una vez hubo estacionado en el garaje de la mansión.

Sentando en el asiento de conductor, se quitó con cuidado las gafas para poder frotarse dos dedos, uno contra cada párpado. Tras el pequeño masaje, se las volvió a colocar recuperando así una buena visión.

Cogiendo el vaso de capuccino, se dispuso a dejar el vehículo. Al segundo siguiente se quedó admirando el gran jardín de la casa, cuyos árboles mantenían todavía las hojas que pasaron de amarillas a naranjas a causa del otoño.

Obligándose a no distraerse con el paisaje, viró a las llaves en sus manos y no se molestó demasiado en cerrar la puerta apropiadamente con ellas sino que la empujó apenas. Gracias a esto tuvo que luchar un poco, vaso en mano y palma nuevamente en la cerradura de la puerta, para volver a abrirla y cerrarla correctamente. Al tener solamente una mano desocupada, casi volcaba la bebida en el proceso por la prisa en la que intentó hacer la maniobra. Ya hecha la acción, suspiró con desgane de esa pequeña tontería y se dirigió en nueva cuenta hacia el interior de la casa.

Tras una relajante ducha que eliminó la mayoría de si incomodidad, se vistió normalmente para encaminarse al gran salón de estar. Encendió la televisión, aparato recientemente renovado que consistía en un pantalla plana que de niño jamás pensó que existiría.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente; y así fue como llegaron a las 22:00. Se inquirió a sí mismo si debía o no salir en busca de algo preconcinado, puesto que tampoco estaba de ánimos para preparar algo con sus propias manos.

 _Me estoy malacostumbrando._ Pensó, teniendo en mente que el último par de años únicamente ha estado comiendo fuera y, cuando no, simplemente es comida prehecha o chatarra. No le extrañaría haber subido algunos kilos, aunque, si lo meditaba, no parecía notársele.

Desde pequeño había sido muy delgado, hecho que se acentuó durante su adolescencia al haber vivido por su cuenta. Sin su padre apoyándolo econónicamente excepto en los gastos escolares.

 _Basta._

Tomando una respiración profunda, fue negando con la cabeza, suspiró y se puso en pie dejando la comodidad del sofá. Ahora él y su padre estaban en buenos términos, como prueba estaba el que retornó a su antiguo hogar: la mansión Ishida.

No terminó de deshacerse de sus pensares, para cuando el sonido de un timbre interrumpió el calmado lugar.

Hace años tenía la costumbre de analizar la presión espiritual de cualquiera que anduviera cerca, mas luego de una década de paz pudo llegar a relajarse y no tomarse ese deber.

Así que al llegar a las puertas y girar el picaporte de brillante dorado, quedó sorprendido de quién halló tras abrir.

—¡Hola, Ishida! —fue la voz femenina. No sonó como normalmente lo hacía, que era indiferente, sino serena y a la vez expectante.

—¿Karin-kun? —preguntó con incredulidad, impresionado de que ella se atreviera a hacerlo a un lado ligeramente.

La joven mujer acababa de agachar la cabeza y pasar bajo su brazo hacia dentro de su morada.

—Perdón por eso —ella sonrió con diversión al verlo luchar por no fruncir el ceño, pues no le concedió permiso de pasar y seguramente la estaría tachando de maleducada—. Pero quiero entrar y a este paso tú me lo vas a ofrecer en diez años.

Le hizo incomodarse que ella le viera así, aunque tenía razón en ello. Por más conocida que fuera, invitarla dentro siendo tan tarde...

Podía ser, o muy bueno o muy malo. Vivir con su padre complicaba un poco el asunto de traer visitas a casa, sobre todo porque le educaron desde pequeño a no llevar mujeres a su habitación. En ningún sentido posible. Sin embargo, su abuelo y su mamá incluyeron que le debía respeto y amabilidad a las del sexo opuesto ante todo.

Pero siendo ahora adulto, ocurría que realizar ciertas cosas podía ser malinterpretado. El simple hecho de hacer entrar a una mujer a su casa, lo era.

Como se trataba de la azabache mujer, se resignó a lo obvio. Si no la había invitado, ella no confundiría las cosas de todas formas.

Le ofreció uno de los sofás en la sala de estar preguntándole, por cortesía, qué gustaba para beber.

A los pocos minutos, estuvo de regreso con una bandeja de plata en la que reposaban dos tazas de té verde.

La oji-ónix, por su parte, había estado manteniendo su mirada en el ventanal que daba al jardín. Miraba un árbol cuyas ramas eran agitadas por el viento.

Por otro lado, el Quincy acabó percatándose del detalle que pasó por alto anteriormente. Una caja de cartón, con solapa a modo de manija la cual poseía tres dedos para sostenerla, descansaba en las rodillas de su invitada.

Fue inevitable saber qué y para quién era, sobre todo cuando ella se reclinó en el sofá para dejarlo en la mesa de centro.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —cuestionó al depositar la bandeja en la mesa. Al mismo segundo, sintió que sonó algo rudo al preguntárselo. Al parecer, a Karin no le molestó.

—Es mi día libre. Me aburría en casa. Y como Yuzu está con su novio —se encogió de hombros, deshaciendo los pliegues del fino tipo de cartón que contenía el pastel a la par que le enseñó una sonrisa—... pensé en venir a verte.

Años atrás se habría sonrojado de ese tipo de atención, pues solamente la había recibido de dos mujeres. Su madre e Inoue.

Era diferente ahora. Ya era lo suficientemente mayor y poseía experiencia como para evitar sentir algún tipo de vergüenza, que le hubiera ocasionado un suceso que ocurre por primera vez.

Tuvo sus relaciones buenas, fallidas y de momento no estaba en ninguna.

Eso no significaba que estuviera buscaba una y con Karin había una ventaja. Si Ichigo se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Orihime un año después de experimentar el sentimiento, (explicación de él mismo, en una rara conversación sincera, sobre el romance, de ambos amigos); el oji-zafiro sospechaba que lo mismo ocurría con la hermana de carácter más parecido, con la diferencia de que quizás, si ella no conocía sus propios sentimientos, de tenerlos, sería más fácil hacerla desistir de la idea hasta que perdiera el interés en su persona.

Unos rechazos con la excusa de la falta de tiempo habían alejado a varias, y las miradas frías y con claro desinterés, y cargadas de un destilante asco reprimido, ahuyentado enfermeras a quienes no les gustaba justamente por considerarlo atractivo o buena persona y que se sentían atraídas debido al dinero en las cuentas bancarias de su padre nada más.

Cierto que Karin no aplicaba, incluso el pensar en ella al mismo tiempo que en esas mujeres era un insulto a la hermana de Ichigo y cualquier mujer decente.

Aun así, en lo que se parecían era que trataba de mantenerla lejos.

Y todo esto podría pasar como un buen gesto de una amiga a un amigo, a pesar de que muy amigos no eran. Podrían definirse como compañeros de trabajo, la diferencia radicaba en que la Kurosaki seguía siendo enfermera mientras que él ya médico en todas las letras. Pero amigos no eran, apenas conocidos, colegas tal vez.

Tal parece que ella no pensaba lo mismo y le provocaba un cansancio inexplicable. Una emoción parecida al desagrado, sin saber bien por qué.

Dirigió sus ojos hacia ella. De algún modo, sentía que mientras más la observaba, más difícil se le hacía aceptar la situación.

 _¿Por qué ella?_ Mas no era momento de dudas cuando debía agradecerle la acción de tomarse la molestia de visitarle y por el pastel, sin importar que lo pensaba más como deber que como gratitud real (por más grosero que sonara).

—Karin—

—Espera —la oji-ónix se puso repentinamente seria, frunciéndo el ceño, interrumpiéndole—, déjame hablar a mí primero.

Le inquietó ese cambio de humor, por eso la dejó.

La mujer, cabeza y media por debajo de él, continuó con sus palabras. Sentada y su cuerpo totalmente quieto, su espalda recta sin apoyarse al sofá de cuero color hueso, mientras su mirar estaba clavado en la torta.

—Tienes razón si piensas que vine aquí con una doble intención —confesó la azabache, para la sorpresa de él—. Pero escucha las dos razones por las que vine aquí. ¿Sí? —al verlo asentir en silencio, prosiguió—. Una es que no quería dejarte pasar tu cumpleaños solo. La otra —se atrevió al fin a alzar el rostro, aunque con lentitud, para verlo a los ojos con una determinación más propia de alguien que toma armas—, es que sinceramente, tenía muchas ganas de verte.

—Esto... —se aclaró la garganta. Hace años que no pasaba por un nerviosismo semejante—. No creo que lo que quieras decir—

—Me gustaría salir contigo. Sí, eso es lo que quiero decir.

 _Oooh_. Eso pensó Ishida, y se fue a la basura su plan de hacerla reconsiderar sus intenciones con él.

—¿Acaso estás admitiendo...? —temío expresar lo evidente.

—¿Que me gustas? —ella le sonrió con burla de que no pudiera continuar—. Sí, me gustas.

La mente de Ishida seguía algo choqueada. No por la sorpresa de que ella tuviera esos sentimientos, mas sí del impacto que le provocó oírla confesándoselo sin más.

Ella estaba siendo tan casual. Sin sonrojos, sin intenciones de rehuir del tema, sin dar vueltas, a diferencia suya. Ya, que el papel de virgen le tuvo que tocar a él quien sí se sonrojó y tuvo intenciones de virar la mirada para ocultarse. Sin embargo no lo hizo.

¡Orgullo Quincy ante todo!

—Por cierto, Uryuu —comentó del mismo modo, acomodándose un mechón de cabello del lado derecho de su rostro y tomando una taza del, probablemente, té tibio tirando a frío—, tu aliento huele a Capuccino del Starkbucks —y sonrió antes de ocultar los labios tras un sorbido.

Por inercia, se llevó la mano a los labios, mas sin quejarse del comentario, aún queriendo abarcar el tema.

—Pero tú nunca—

—Si vas a decir que nunca me mostré interesada en ti, ¿piénsalo mejor, sí? —expresó recolocando la taza de té al borde de la mesa de centro. Seguidamente sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una bolsa de papel y, de ésta, un par de velas—. ¿Me prestas ese feo encendedor con el que fumas?

Instintivamente alcanzó a pasarle encendedor, uno metálico pequeño y rectangular color plateado, que guardaba en su bolsillo izquierdo.

Ella encendió las velas colocadas, y la mente de Ishida continuaba queriendo negar el acontecimiento.

Jamás percibió que estuviera enamorada de él, y llevaba unos diez años frecuentándola por azar al inicio y luego por ser amigo de Ichigo. No es que previera el hecho, que era reciente, algo nuevo, al fin y al cabo se habían conocido cuando ella era una pre-adolescente y para ese entonces tenía asegurado de que ambos se veían solamente como conocidos. Menos que eso, quizás, pero frente al otro habían sido siempre respetuosos y de tomar distancia.

Y si en sus horarios de trabajo, o en los pequeños recesos durante él, le dio indirectas, pues, no reparó en ellas como tales.

¿Qué debería hacer? Ahora que ella le respondió la duda que emanaba desde su interior.

—Sobre lo que dije, no tienes que contestar ahora. Tómate tu tiempo, —le dijo comprensivamente. Segundos después, agregó sonriendo maliciosa: —Aunque con semejante manera de reaccionar, pareces todo un ¨señorito¨, Uryuu.

¿Las indirectas de Karin habían sido similares a éstas? Porque de haberlas recibido así, no exageraba al admitir de que habría sido imposible no advertirlas.

—Primero se nos enfría el té. Ahora las velas se nos van a derretir, ¡vamos, Ishida! Que todavía tu día no se acabó —le apuró con una inexplicable emoción, ella.

Vio cómo las velas crepitaron un par de veces, al parecer eran de esas infantiles que echaban chispas como efecto especial.

—¿Eh? Mierda, eso no lo sabía —la oji-ónix se mostró sorprendida.

Él no, por primera vez desde que la vio.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 **Esto iba a ser para el cumpleaños de Uryuu pero como ven, me atrasé mucho. Y por mas que quise, no pude darle un final diferente. Si se me ocurre algo haré conti, sino ahí quedará como amistad** — **coqueteo.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
